Guardians of Darkness
by ClockworkHoenn
Summary: Pitch always warned Jack about them. Somehow his enemy knew that the three would go to his side. Merida, Hiccup, and Rapunzel are the newest Guardians. What happens when Pitch offers them something better than good? -Rise Of The Brave Tangled Dragons story -Eventually Mericcup and Jackunzel-
1. Prologue

Prologue-

The boy knew he was crying. After what had happened lately, he had a reason to. He hid his face in his legs. He didn't want anyone seeing his tears. Pitch was right in the end. They left him; all three of them.

Merida who was suppose to be summer.

Hiccup the future guardian of fall.

And Rapunzel, the girl of spring. She was the one who always brought a smile to his face.

But now they were gone.

The snow went faster as he continued to cry.

_What did I tell you, Jack Frost? Guardians are meant to be alone forever. Darkness rules over all._

* * *

**So I've gotten a lot of support and stuff for this story on Wattpad and Quotev. Thought I might as well upload it here. The chapters are longer as you go. This is the shortest. **


	2. Chapter One

**-Five Years Before Pitch's Return-**

The villagers had no idea how the boy and his dragon died. When they found him, he was long dead. The villagers wept together. The two that were affected the most were the boy's father and the boy's girlfriend. He had just protected the village the other week and lost his leg. Now he lost his life? The villagers buried the two next to each other. Everyday for years, his girlfriend visited his grave, not knowing he wasn't truly dead.

* * *

The rebellion efforts were frozen as the kingdom got together to bury their princess. People all over cried as the coffin was carried to where they would bury her. A girl ran though the crowd with no problem. She knew no one could see her. She had figured that out a while ago. She always attracted misfortune. As soon as the coffin was placed down, she stopped. Her mother stood nearby with her father as they cried.

"I'm really dead," She muttered as she listened to the tears of her kingdom.

* * *

The girl opened her eyes and gasped as she got up. She looked around. The area was dark, but she knew where she was. She was outside the castle. How did she get out side?

"Oh my! The Princess!" Someone walked over to where she was.

"I'm okay!" She said to the lady, "What's wrong?" The lady walked right though her. The princess gasped. She turned and saw herself on the ground, "W-What?" Her eyes widened and she reached for her hair, "I-It's blond? What's going on?"

"Rapunzel!" She turned again and ran forward.

"Flynn!" He ran right though her as well. She stopped running and turned to see him crying over her brown haired body. Rapunzel frowned and turned to look at the castle. Then she ran the way Flynn had came.


	3. Chapter Two

**I totally forgot about updating this. Opps. Enjoy this chapter though.**

**I do not own Rise Of The Guardians, How To Train Your Dragon, Tangled, Or Brave in any way.**

**~ClockworkHoenn~**

* * *

**-Five Years Later; Days Before Pitch's Return-**

The boy and his dragon ran though the forest. It had been years since their death.

"Come on Toothless. Astrid is visiting today!" Even after several years, the boy missed his life. It was officially five years from his death. Every time Astrid came, he would go to his grave. Today was no different. It was fall, his favorite time of the year. He felt the most at ease during this time. He snuck though the trees toward his grave stone. He had not changed at all since five years ago. Spirits never changed, he guessed. He leaned on the stone as Astrid placed flowers on the grave.

"I miss you Hiccup," She started. He frowned as walked over to her.

"I miss you more, Astrid," He said.

"We've become closer to the dragons," She slightly smiled, "You would be so happy. I wish you were here," Hiccup placed a hand on her shoulder. He knew she couldn't feel it, "I need to move on," She muttered and Hiccup's eyes widened, "No matter what I do, he'll never come back,"

"Astrid-," Hiccup started.

"Bye Hiccup," She said as she ran off. Hiccup watched her leave, hoping she would come back.

The orange haired girl never got cold. She was really glad. The girl walked though the town that was over run by dragons. Berk was a weird village. She continued to walk though the village, people walking though her. She got use to it after the past five years. Today was the five year mark of her death. She saw a girl walk out of the forest and into the village. She looked upset. Did someone hurt her? The girl walked over to where she stopped. A group that looked her age comforted her.

"There there Astrid," One said, "I know how much you loved him, but he's gone," The girl frowned as the viking girl started to cry. Before the red haired girl could feel anymore of their sadness, she ran into the forest.

* * *

Hiccup heard footsteps nearby.

"Stay hidden Toothless," He said to the dragon. Toothless nodded and flew off. Hiccup knew the forest like the back of his hand. Whoever this person was, they most likely can't see him. Hiccup moved forward and before he knew it, a girl was pointing an arrow at him, "Whoa!" Hiccup raises his hands in the air, "I'm not going to hurt you!" She blinked and lowered her weapon.

"Ye can see me?" She asked. Hiccup's eyes widened as he realized that she could see him.

"And you can see me?" He answered. Her weapon disappeared and she looked happy.

"It's been so long since someone has seen me," She said to him as she lowered her hood.

"I know the feeling," He responded. She walked over to him, stepping over tree branches and other forest things.

"It's so nice to meet ye!" She said with a smile, "I'm Merida. What's Ye name?"

"Hiccup," He responded. Then the ground started to shake. Hiccup's eyes widened as he looked toward the way she had came.

"W-What's going on?" Merida asked. Hiccup looked around.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out," He stepped forward and everything went black.

* * *

Rapunzel was watching the clouds. Ever since her death, she had felt really depressed. She suddenly felt cold. Right. Winter was coming soon. She closed her eyes and opened them when she felt the first snowflakes. She loved snow so much. She got up and smiled as she tried to catch the snow with her tongue. She giggled. There was no point getting depressed about being dead. Suddenly she felt like she was being watched. She turned to see a boy hiding behind the tree, his eyes looking in her direction.

"Hello over there!" She called with a smile, "Why are you so far away?" His eyes widened and he hid behind the tree. Rapunzel giggled. Eventually the boy slowly came out. He was older than Rapunzel thought. She slowly walked over, her feet getting slightly cold from the snow.

"You can see me?" He asked as soon as he was close enough to touch her. She gigged again and nodded.

"Of course!" He smile and pulled her into a hug. Rapunzel looked at him in shock as he picked her up and swung her around. She giggled at his child like personality as he placed her down.

"Sorry," He muttered, "I haven't met someone that can see me in years! And I can touch you!" She giggled again.

"It's nice to meet you to," He smiled.

"I'm Jack," She smiled back.

"I'm Rapunzel," He held out his hand.

"Well Punzie, this is the start of a great friendship!" As the two shook hands, the ground started to shake. Jack groaned, "Not this again,"

"What's going on Jack?" He looked down.

"Don't move," And suddenly, everything looked dark.


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter three-

Hiccup woke up to arguing voices. He sat up, rubbed his eyes, and then saw where the voices originated from. He automatically looked for Merida. She laid nearby, peacefully sleeping. He rarely got peaceful dreams. His dreams were normally about his killer.

"You could find a way not to force them here!" The voice came from a white haired boy. He was arguing with a man who had tattoos on his arms.

"That's the only way Jack. We've been doing it longer than three hundred years," Jack frowned. Before he could retort back, Hiccup spoke up.

"Can someone explain why I'm here?" The two turned and looked at him.

"One out of three," Jack commented. The older man frowned.

"Well boy, welcome to the North Pole! I'm North or Santa as you might know me. This guy's Jack Frost," North pointed at Jack. The white haired boy moved toward the door.

"I'll go tell the others that he's awake," He said, "They'll want to talk to him," Hiccup blinked.

"Others?" Jack slipped out of the room.

"The tooth fairy, sandman, and the Easter bunny," North answered, "Or as Jack and I call them, Tooth, Sandy, and Bunnymund," Seconds later, Jack re-entered the room with four other people.

"Can I look at his teeth now?" The girl asked, excited.

"Not now Tooth," Jack said as he tried to calm her down. She seemed really excited to make new friends. Hiccup's eyes widened as he saw that one of them was an actual rabbit.

"Meet the rest of the guardians," Hiccup looked confused. Before he could ask his question, Merida's voice came from behind him.

"The Guardians?" She asked as she stood up, "Ye guys must be crazy!"

"We're not crazy mate," The Easter bunny spoke up.

"Now you must be wondering why you guys are here," North started.

"Nah duh!" Merida answered. That's when another voice caught their attention. Another girl had been laying on the floor. Hiccup wondered how he didn't notice her. She looked around, confused.

"W-Where?" Jack went over to her.

"Are you okay, Punzie?" She nodded as he helped her up.

"Now as I was saying," North started, "We are the guardians and you three are the new guardians in training," Hiccup could tell that Merida didn't believe them.

"Sounds believable," Merida looked at Hiccup with a confused look. It did sound believable in his mind.

"So to be one of these Guardians, what do we have to do?" Merida asked. North nodded to the others.

"We will all help you with your training," Jack looked confused.

"Training? Why do they need training? When I became a guardian, I didn't go though training," North nodded.

"There was a reason for that," North said, "You have been a spirt longer than they have. When you became a guardian, you had experience. Now they have none," He looked at the four, "Have you figured out your powers or your center?"

"Center?" Hiccup questioned.

"See Jack?" North said. Jack nodded.

"Yeah, yeah," He then looked at them, "When do they start?" North smiled and Hiccup gulped.

"As soon as possible."


End file.
